More In Common
by hermoine snape
Summary: Harry and Hermione both come from abusitive homes. The two best friends learn they had more in common then they tought with two other men. The couple are saved by two of the most unexpected people. A secret kept from Hermione will be known. HP/HG SS/BL
1. May

AN: I own nothing.

Rated M for the following:

Abuse, rape and murder

Dumbledore and Weasely major bashing!

If this bothers turn back now!

Pairings: HP/HG SS/BL

Era: Hogwarts grade 7

Chapters will be broken down by months.

This will be my first Voldemort and Harry fanfiction. There will no slash in this story. Semi-dark Harry and Hermione. Voldemort will be like a mentor along with Snape.

* * *

More In Common

* * *

May:

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live, the Chosen One sat in the smallest room on an old spring mattress. He was covered in buries. He painfully lifted his over sized old shirt over his head. He touched the right side ribcage and wised in pain. He had old yellowish buries and deep blue and purple ones. Uncle Vernon made sure not to hit Harry's face so it wouldn't draw too much attention from the people next store. Harry grabbed a roll of bandage he kept hidden in the loose floor board. He wrapped it around his bruised ribs. He knew a few were broken.

Harry had messy black hair, tone skin, green eyes and wore round glasses. He had lighting bolt scar on his forehead. The scar made him famous throughout the wizarding world. He defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, but until he returned in Harry's fourth year.

"When is this going to end Hedwig?" gasped Harry. "I'm stuck in hell. I'm just glad I have my friends and you to keep me sane." He told his famillar.

Hedwig hooted softly. She hated seeing her master in pain and was unable to do anything about it. She was stuck in her cadge. Harry painfully rose from the bed and gently stroked her beak.

"I know girl. I wish we could leave this place. This house isn't protecting me. It's doing more damage then good." said Harry and Hedwig hooted in agreement.

* * *

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of the age and best friend of Harry Potter, bit her bottom lip when a fist made contact with her face. She struggled to break free from the rope that had her tied down to the bed. She looked up at her drunken father, John. He started drinking five years ago after her mother was killed by a drunk driver on her way home from work.

"It's my turn." said Sean, John's son from his first marriage.

"Remember son don't kill her. We don't need those freaks finding out." said John and left the room.

Sean smirked and pulled out a dagger. He cut open Hermione's shirt revealing her bruised and scared body. She had full round breasts, slender womanly figure with smooth long legs. Her once unruly hair was now in slick smooth curls when it was washed and not covered in blood and oil from not washing it for three days since she had been tied up.

Sean ran his hand down the curves of her body and over a small bump of her stomach. She was two months pregnant with his baby. She was grateful that he didn't know. She had been called away from school because her father had said a family emergancy had happened. Sean had been rushed to the hospital becuase he had been in a car crash. Hermione knew that the letter was a fake, but she kept it quiet and went home. And that was when Sean raped her conceving the baby she now carried inside her womb.

"Now be a good girl and let me play." said Sean, the dagger pressed against her throat.

He grabbed some lubricate and ran it over and inside her womanhood. He didn't need people knowing about his fun. It would draw unwanted attention. He wasn't stupid. Hermione turned her head to the side when he entered her body. She had learned how to cut off her mind. She hid away deep inside to go num and learned how not to feel his kisses, bites and hearing of his moans.

'_Someone save me from this hell.' _cried Hermione in her mind, '_Please save me!'_

_

* * *

_

Bellatix Lastrange shot up breathing heavily from a sound sleep. She brushed back her black fizzy hair from her pale face. Severus Snape sat up when he felt the mattress shift suddenly. He quickly lit a nearby candle with a wave of his a hand.

"Love, are you all right?" He asked his lover of twenty years and wife of two years.

Severus had black short hair, light tone skin, black eyes, scared muscular frame. He could change his appearance at will, and the long oil hair, yellow teeth and crooked nose was just a cover for his spying against Dumbledore.

They weren't able to marry due to arrange marriage with Rodolphus Lastrange. Severus made it look like the man had died in a rid three years ago so he could be with Bella.

"I saw her. I heard her Severus. She's crying for help." whispered Bella.

"Who my love?" He asked gently brushing away her tears.

"Our daughter." she whispered. "Hermione's hurting and badly."

Severus knew that Bella didn't have visions all the time, but when she did they were strong ones and they were mainly correct.

'_Please help me. Save me and my baby. Please anyone.' _Bella heard Hermione cry in her mind. She heard her scream out of pure agony. "Severus please. Go save our baby girl." she cried.

He threw back the covers got up and put on a pair of black pants over his nude body and threw on a shirt. He grabbed his wand. Bella got out of the bed. She dressed and grabbed her wand and pulled back her wild black hair into a ponytail. She wasn't crazy as she portrayed in front of her fellow death eaters. It was all an act to keep her fellow death eaters away from her. And the crazy act proved to keep her safe.

"Leaving in the dead of night?" hissed a voice from the doorway.

The couple turned around and saw a snake like man with red evil eyes dressed in black robes. It was the Dark Lord and their master Lord Voldemort.

"It's Hermione My Lord. She's in danger." said Severus.

Voldemort raised an invisible brow at the news. "In danger you say."

'_Stop! Stop!' _Bella hear Hermione cry and flashes of her being raped flashed before her. Bella fell to her knees in front of her master. "Please My Lord. She's being-being-"

"Being what Bella?" hissed the Dark Lord.

"Raped." she whispered.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the sound of "rape," he didn't like the act of rape. If his death eaters did rape anyone it was away from him. He was heartless and didn't care about killing, but being raped was a whole different matter.

"Severus get her away from them. She will join my death eaters." said Lord Voldemort.

Bella kissed Voldemort robes and thanked him. Severus bowed and he took his wife's hand and they left the room. Voldemort sighed heavily. Hermione should had been with Severus and Bella years ago, but he knew that Dumbledore had stolen her from Bella the night she was born. It wasn't until last year that Severus privately ran a paternity test on the girl. And his hunch had been correct. Hermione Jean Granger was in fact Hermione Bella Snape. Voldemort shook his head and walked down the hall to the library.

* * *

Harry shot up breathing heavily. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them on his face. The nightmare wasn't of Voldemort, but of Hermione being beaten and raped. It hadn't been the first time he had dreamt it. It was just that this time it was realer then ever before. He could feel the pain coming off of her. He threw back the covers and got out of bed. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his wand. He needed to find away out of the house. He needed to get to Hermione. Harry winced at the pain in his ribs.

"I'm getting you out of here girl." whispered Harry. He grabbed a bobby pin and picked the lock off her cadge. "There you are girl," and he stuck his arm in the cadge and Hedwig jumped onto her master's arm. "Now I need to find a way to get to Hermione." He told the snow white owl.

Hedwig hooted at Harry and thought for a moment. She looked around the room. The bars were back on the window and the doors were locked from the outside. She flew onto the floor and hopped over to the door. She stuck her head out of the cat flap and looked back a Harry. She flew and grabbed the bobby pin and painfully squeezed her way out of the cat flap.

Harry ran over to the door and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear Hedwig picking at the locks. He heard one, two, three, four, five and six locks click. Hedwig hooted softly. He carefully opened the door and slipped out of the room. He followed his snow white owl down the stairs. He jumped the last step, because it creaked. He didn't need to wake up his realitives.

"You're amazing Hedwig." said Harry slipping out of the house. He stuck his wand out and Knight Bus showed up. Harry quickly gave Stan the address and the bus speed away from the Dursely's home.

* * *

Bella and Severus stood in front of a perfect white two story house with light blue shutters, and simple porch with rocking chairs and porch swing. He took his wife's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He pulled out his wand and waved it in several patterns so it wouldn't break the wards Dumbledore placed up around the house. Bella smiled. Her husband was a genius and no one knew how powerful he truly was.

"Shhh." said Severus placing a finger over his lips. They walked up the steps. He pointed his wand at the keyhole and whispered, "Alohomora," and locked clicked. He slowly opened the door.

Bella narrowed her eyes at John Granger, who was passed out on the couch with a large bottle of Whiskey on the floor. She walked over to drunken fool and silently cast the killing curse. The man didn't know what hit him. She really wanted to torture him, but didn't want to alarm the other two in the house.

"Up stairs." whispered Severus. They quietly crept up the stairs.

"She's in here Severus." whispered Bella pointing at the door on the right.

Severus kicked down the door startling Sean. Hermione screamed when the knife hit the side of her throat. He got up off the bed revealing Hermione's beaten and cut body. Bella was quickly at her daughter's side. She pocketed Hermione's wand before she began to heal some of the damage.

"Crucio." hissed Severus, causing Sean to scream and fall to the floor in pain.

Hermione weakly looked at the crazy woman that was healing her, and her Potions Master torture her step-brother. She began to fight her exhaustion.

"Rest Hermione. Rest. All will be well soon. I promise." whispered Bella.

Hermione nodded just as a flash of green shined across the room. Harry ran into the room with his wand raised at the couple. Severus quickly disarmed Harry and caught the wand with his left hand. He smirked at the brave young man before him.

"Hello Potter." said Severus twirling Harry's wand between his thumb and index finger.

"What are you doing here and what are you doing to Hermione? I'll kill you if you hurt her. I swear to Merlin I will." hissed Harry.

Bella looked away from her sleeping daughter. She brushed a curl away from her bruised face and rose from the bed. "Baby Potter if we wanted her or you dead we would have done it all ready."

Severus studied Harry closely and saw him bruised and could tell that he was in a great deal of pain. Bella walked over to her husband and stood next to him with her wand pointed at Harry.

"What should we do with him?" asked Bella.

Severus looked at his sleeping daughter and then back at Harry. He knew how it was to grow up in a abusive home. He had watched his father kill his mother when he was fourteen. Tobias was the first person he killed and the revenge was sweet.

"We take them with us." said Severus and pulled out a portkey. "I'll get her and you hold onto Potter." He told her.

She nodded and grabbed Harry while Severus gently lifted Hermione up into his arms. He shifted Hermione's head onto his shoulder. He looked down at her sleeping woman.

"Oh my baby girl what have they done to you?" Severus said walking over to the couple. "Hold onto the portkey."

Harry sighed not wanting to leave his best friend that he had secretly loved since their third year. He grabbed the piece of parchment and they vanished from the Granger house.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review. I hope you enjoyed chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus swept down the long red carpeted hall his black robes blowing behind him. He entered a elegant decorated room with white walls, wooden floors king size four post bed, large walk in closet and large bathroom. He gently laid Hermione down on the made bed.

"I'll get Luicus and our Lord." said Bella, letting go of Harry that stood next to the bed. She ran from the room.

Harry carefully sat down on the bed not drawing attention from the death eater in the room. He looked at his best friend and took her hand into his hand.

"Severus move aside." said Luicus sitting his medical bag down on the beside table. He looked Hermione up and down. He slowly uncovered the injured young woman. "Oh dear Lord."

Voldemort stood at the end of the bed his red slits for eyes narrowed at the sight of the woman. Harry didn't pay any attention when his scar painful flared blurring his vision his only concern was Hermione.

Luicus ran his hands long her ribcage and found several broken bones. He waved his wand and the bones healed themselves with a small crack. He healed her hairline fracture in her right arm. He carefully turned her head to the right when he saw deep cut on her neck had cracked open. He knew that Bella had tried to heal her long enough to stop the bleeding. Luicus healed the wound leaving a long scar that ran from behind her ear to an inch from the center of her throat. He ran his hand over her stomach and brow frowned. He could feel magic coming from the area.

"Is Miss Granger pregnant?" asked Luicus.

Bella nodded tearfully. Severus pulled his wife into his arms. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore hadn't done anything. It angered him to the point that wanted to kill the bastard.

"The baby is what kept her from bleeding out." Luicus turned away from Severus and Bella. "Potter you're in pain as well. Lay down I'll see to your wounds." said Luicus.

Harry didn't argue with the death eater. Since he had sharp pains in his right side. He laid down, and Luicus waved his wand and healed the young man's wounds. Harry held onto Hermione's hand. Luicus stepped away from the bed and turned to dark wizard.

"I've done all I can do My Lord." He told him.

"You're dismissed Luicus." hissed Voldemort. He grabbed his bag, bowed and left the room. Voldemort pulled out his wand and held it at his side.

Harry didn't acknowledge Voldemort, who stood at his bedside. He wanted to know if Hermione, who was sleeping would be all right.

"She just needs rest Potter. She's been through hell. Her magic is giving the baby and herself time to magically heal." Severus told him.

"Harry Potter did you come here to die?" hissed Voldemort.

Harry turned his head and saw deep red eyes buried deep into his green eyes. He knew that Voldemort was searching for something that could be used against him. Voldemort raised an invisible eye brow at what he saw.

"So you love your "dear" best friend." said Voldemort and looked at Bella and Severus in amusement. "The young witch won't be hurt. She is under death eater protection."

Harry shot up from off the mattress. Voldemort held his wand at Harry's throat. He grabbed his lighting bolt scar in pain. His vision blurred. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"How is Mione under death eater protection. She's a muggle born." said Harry not caring if his enemy had his wand digging into his throat.

Severus let go of his wife and stepped forward and said, "Because Potter she isn't a Granger." He pulled out test papers and held it out to Harry. "She is a Snape."

Harry took the parchment from his Potions Master. He slowly read over the information.

_Hermione Bella Snape _

_Born: September 19, 1979_

_Father: Severus Tobias Snape _

_Mother: Bellatix Serna Snape _

"This can't be true." whispered Harry. "Prove it. I want to see the test results happen in front of me."

Severus grabbed a nearby piece of parchment and pulled out a potions bag and it grew to it's normal size. He grabbed a vial that had a light gray liquid. He turned it so Harry could read the label that said: _Paternity Potion. _Severus pulled out the cork and let three drops fall onto the paper. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pricked her finger and let several drops fall. he handed the parchment over to Harry.

Harry watched the test results slowly appear. His eyes widen at the information. Snape's earlier test had been correct. His best friend was the daughter of two death eater. But he was in a strange way grateful that she was safe from any type of attack.

"It is true. Dumbledore stole my baby." said Bella with tears in her eyes. "He hid her and changed her appearance." She slowly walked up to the bed and gently turned Hermione's head when a chip caught her eye. "Severus, My Lord look at this."

Voldemort swept over to the sleeping girl and bent down and saw a chip of a glamour charm under her chin. He touched it gently with a long white bonny finger.

"Don't touch her." hissed Harry.

Severus walked over to Harry and pointed his wand at his student's throat. "Be quiet Potter. Before you loose your life." He hissed.

"But he's touch-"

"The Dark Lord won't harm his goddaughter. She is his successor." he hissed in his ear. Harry's eyes widen. "Just watch Potter.

Harry turned away from the professor and watched Voldemort look over Hermione closely. He looked at Bellatix and saw her biting her bottom lip. He couldn't help but think that Hermione did that when she was nervous or deep in thought.

Voldemort touched the chip with the tip of his wand and lifted it removing the first layer of the charm. "She is most defiantly under a glamour charm. They have been layered on over the years. There are over one thousand charms on her."He lifted another and another after. The more layers he removed the anger he became. After the fifth layer was removed that changes began to happen.

Hermione's brown curls slowly shifted to dark smooth curls. Her tone skin turned pale color. Her lips filled out to pink smooth lips. Her body shape changed to a bigger bust line, hour glass shape body and she had grown in height at 5'7. Hermione opened her eyes and black eyes with flicker of brown made contact with his green eyes.

"Oh my head," said Hermione raising her hand to her forehead. "I feel as though I've been hit by a bludger."

"Mione." said Harry throwing his arms around her neck. "I thought I lost you."

He pulled back when he felt a tap from a wand hit his shoulder and saw Snape had a smirk on his face.

Hermione turned her head and saw Voldemort with his wand pointed at her. She quickly went for her wand but found her pocket empty. "Where am I?"

"At my headquarters of course." said Voldemort with a hissed and pocketed his wand. "I believe someone wants to meet you once again." He told her stepping aside and Bella came into view.

"Hermione, my baby girl." She quickly pulled her daughter into her arms. She gently cradled the back of her head. "My beautiful girl."

Hermione pushed Bella away from her. "What's going on? Harry are you ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine." he told her.

"You don't remember what happened to you?" said Severus walking over to his wife and daughter. She shook her head.

Severus explained how Bella had a vision of her being beaten and raped. The Dark Lord allowed them to come and save her from the Granger men. Then about Harry showing up just as Bella was healing her wounds. Harry wouldn't leave her. They all took a portkey to Voldemort's hideout.

Bella jumped in and told Hermione about her finding a glamour chip and Voldemort removing it from her. And her appearance changing from looking like a Granger to looking like a Snape.

"What?" yelled Hermione in shock. She took the paper from Harry and quickly read it. "It can't be true."

Bella grabbed a nearby mirror and handed it to her daughter. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at herself. Her mouth fell open in awe. She couldn't believe the change.

"Is this true?" whispered Hermione.

Harry nodded his head. "I watched snake-face take off the charms."

Bella shoved her wand in Harry's throat making him gag at the force. "How dare you insult the Dark Lord. He saved your ass. You'd be dead from a postured lung. You owe him a life dept!"

"Now Bella be nice you can play with him later." said Voldemort.

She bowed her head and said, "Yes My Lord."

Harry turned to Hermione, who was sobbing in her hands. She couldn't believe that she was a death eater's child or that she had been stolen, and that Voldemort had saved her. Hermione gasped for air.

"I-I can-can't breath." gaped Hermione.

Harry shoved Bella's wand away from his throat and lowered Hermione's head. He whispered words of comfort. Voldemort motioned for Bella and Severus to the other side of the room.

"Potter owes me his life. And what a better way then to have him join my ranks. He can be with his precious Hermione. The old fool wouldn't expect his "weapon of light," to be on the side of darkness." said Voldemort looking over at his successor. "Hermione would do anything to save her best friend."

Severus looked over at the couple in thought. He let a smirk slid across his face at the idea. It would throw the side of light into mayhem. "The sorting hat wanted him in Slytherin My Lord. It told him he would have done well in that house."

Voldemort smiled evilly at the idea of the Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived being in the house of the greatest founder, Salazar Slytherin. "Yes. Yes. You will take Potter under your wing Severus. Teach him Occumency. He must protect his mind from Dumbledore. Potter's scar is our connection. It will work to our advantage."

"My Lord what if Dumbledore has suppressed Potter and Hermione's magic?" said Bella. "That would most defiantly but a dent in his trust for Dumbledore."

"As for now let them stay here. Hermione must need time to think, and I need time to find information on ancient binding magical cores." said Voldemort. "You're dismissed."

Bella and Severus bowed and left the bedroom leaving the couple with the Dark Lord. Voldemort swept over to the bed. He looked at the couple in disgust in their loving action. He flicked his wand and they magically pulled apart.

"I will not have loving actions displayed in front of me." hissed Voldemort. "It's sickening."

Hermione looked up into a pair of blood red eyes. They were cold and full of anger. She felt her own anger rise at the images of her abusive father and step-brother.

"That's it let the anger feed and grow." said Voldemort. "Dumbledore knew of your abuse. He knew of Potter's abuse. You told him Hermion and he did nothing. Dumbledore sent you both back to your hell. Let it grow," and he swept from the room with an evil smirk on his face. He was going to have Hermione and Harry on his side.

Harry turned to Hermione and said, "You told Dumbledore I was abused by the Dursleys?"

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded her head. "Yes. I wanted you away from them Harry."

"I told you about this-but I'm guilty of telling Dumbledore of your abuse too." whispered Harry.

"I guess we're even then. No reason to fight over it. Is there?" said Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

"But why didn't Dumbledore do anything to get us away from our families?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." she told him. "Maybe he has some type of strange plan up his sleeve, and I for one do not like it."

"Voldemort told me I owe him a life dept." said Harry.

"You can't decline. You're bond by magic until he sees fit to release you from that dept." Hermione told him. "I won't leave you Harry." He nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Just then a snow white owl flew inside the room and landed on the bedside table. Harry smiled weakly at his brilliant pet/friend of nearly seven years. He had confided many of his hopes, dreams and how he felt for his Hermione. She was first one he ever told about being in love with Hermione.

Harry jumped when he felt Hermione throw herself into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and cried. The news of being a death eaters daughter was shocking. Everything she had known was a lie. But she was grateful that she was away from her father and step brother. But she was pregnant with the bastard's baby. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist silently comforting her the only way he knew how and him seeking his comfort in Hedwig. Their lives had changed as they knew it.

* * *

It the button and let me know what you think.


	3. June

June:

Hermione sat on the tile floor in the bathroom with her head resting on the toilet lid. Morning sickness had finally came. Luicus had offered to abort the baby last months, but she couldn't bare to end a life even if the child was conceived by rape. Harry had offered to help raise the baby.

Hermione turned her head when the bathroom door slowly opened and Bella quietly walked into the room. She turned and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

"It's going be all right sweetheart." said Bella sitting down next to her daughter.

Hermione turned her head and emptied her stomach. Bella held back the young woman's hair from her face. She gently rubbed her back whispering words of comfort. Hermione pulled back and took several deep breaths. Bella summoned a glass of water with a wave of her hand, and it zoomed into her opened hand.

"Here rinse out your mouth a sip." Bella told her only child.

Hermione did as she was told. She rested her head on her mother's chest and closed her eyes. Bella ran her fingers through Hermione's black curls. The women were snapped out of their tender moment when their was a knock on the door. Bella called enter and the door opened and Harry walked into the bathroom.

"I'll take her Mrs. Snape." said Harry respectably.

Bella nodded and Harry helped Hermione to her feet. "Give her some dry toast." she told him.

"Yes ma'am," and he left the bathroom with his best friend.

Bella waved her wand and cleaned the bathroom. She left the room with a heavy sigh. She knew that the pregnancy was going to be hard on her daughter, but she was glad that Harry and her father would be at a Hogwarts with her.

* * *

Harry eased Hermione into chair at small round table in the kitchen. The room had hard wooden floors, white walls, round table that sat six. A counter in the center of the room that separated the small dinning area from the kitchen. When Harry had first found the kitchen he was stunned to find that it was mainly muggle electronics. He normal got up early in the morning to cook. It was his haven and helped him think.

Hermione quietly watched Harry fix her some toast and tea. He sat it down in front his best friend. He kissed her forehead and joined her with a cup of coffee.

"Harry, what are we going to do when we return to Hogwarts?" whispered Hermione.

"I won't leave you. You're my best friend and I love you." he told her.

Hermione brushed away a fallen tear and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Harry."

Draco sat down next Hermione at table with his own cup of coffee. He had short blonde hair shaggy bangs hung loosely in his sliver eyes. He had fair skin and a thin muscular frame.

The couple had a long talk and worked out their differences, and the boys found out that they had a lot in common. This caused their friendship to come quickly. Draco found out that Hermione wasn't such a know-it-all. She had told him that she buried into her studies as an escape from the pain of her abuse. He couldn't blame her for keeping her mind busy. He had also offered to help his new friend with the baby. Hermione tearfully accepted his help and care.

"How are we feeling this morning Hermione?" asked Voldemort walking into the room.

The trio looked at the man. He had concealed his snake like appearance with short brown/gray hair, fair skin, brown red eyes and muscular slender frame.

Harry and Hermione had learned rather quickly that Voldemort or Marvolo as he allowed his inner circle to address him. He was different then what they lead to believe. He cared deeply for his goddaughter.

"I'm doing ok." she whispered.

"It will get easier." he told her. She only nodded.

Bella, Severus, Narcissa and Luicus walked into the room and joined the trio at the table. They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Marvolo and Hermione sat in large three story library. The room had green carpet floors and light white painted walls. A large sitting area with a black couch, loveseat, and two armchairs in front of large brick fireplace. Two end tables bedside the couch and loveseat and coffee table in the middle. The second floor was the study area with desks, parchment and quills.

The library quickly became Hermione's favorite room in the entire manor. It allowed her to escape into different worlds. Such as muggle fairytales, wizarding fairytales and magical studies.

"Magic is neither light or dark. It is both because nature is both." said Marvolo. "If you embrace both arts it will make more powerful."

"Why must you kill innocent people?" said Hermione. "It only causes pain."

"Sacrifices must be made. I only kill when it is necessary. Those killed are working to expose everything we've worked so hard to protect. If the muggles knew of witches and wizards we would all be dead." said Marvolo.

"Why can't you just erase their memories? Killing is pointless." she whispered.

Marvolo had killed out of pain. He had want revenge from the abuse he had suffered. He didn't want any other children to be caught in that web of pain. But after his first kill it caused his soul to spilt and he created the horcuxes to see his return to finish his job for guarding what he held so dear. He explained to his goddaughter.

"What do you want Hermione? Do want Dumbledore to go with only a tap on the wrist? If he isn't stopped he'll do it again."

Hermione looked down at her growing belly and gently rubbed the baby inside her womb. "I wouldn't give him a tap on the damned wrist. I want him dead."

Marvolo laughed. "Now you see how I felt dear. I wanted revenge. I got it. If you want it you go get it. But you must be trained first." Hermione nodded. "Good let's get started."

* * *

"Silent spells Harry." said Severus, who was training him to duel. "If you say your spells the appoint will know what to block."

"Yes sir." said Harry. "It's hard to concentrate."

"Close your eyes and-wait a moment. Let me check for blocks." he told his student. He walked up to the young man. He waved his wand several times over him. "I don't believe this." Severus hissed angrily. "Over half your magic has been blocked. Stay right here. I'll be back in a moment," and he left the training room.

Harry couldn't believe that his magic was blocked. He had good idea of who blocked it. He felt anger stir deep inside him. He wanted the old man to pay for everything. All the pain and much more.

"I have found blocks My Lord." said Severus to Marvolo. "It is making him weak."

Hermione stood next to her father and watched Marvolo run his wand over Harry several times. She saw anger flash at each wave. The dark wizard cast a protective spell around himself and Harry. He didn't want to endanger Hermione or Severus if their was magic back lash.

"What's going on love?" asked Bella.

Severus told his wife that he had found blocks on Harry's magic and Marvolo was removing them. She nodded not surprised that their were blocks on the young man's magic.

Severus drew up three chairs and they sat down quietly watching the Dark Lord remove Harry's blocks. Hermione looked at her watch and her eyes widen. Marvolo had been removing blocks for nearly three hours. She assumed that they had been layered on over the years. The trio quickly covered their eyes when a bright light surrounded the men and it quickly vanished. They opened their eyes to find Harry passed out on the stone floor.

Marvolo walked over to the family and stuck his wand in his pocket. "I have never seen anything like it in my life. Over half that boy's magic was blocked." He held out a piece of parchment to Hermione. "This is what was blocked."

_Harry James Potter _

_Magically Blocks:_

_Wandless Magic 100% _

_Occumency 97%_

_Legmency 98%_

_Transfiguration 79%_

_Charms 69% _

_Seer 100%_

_Natural animagus 100% form a dark phoenix _

_Dueling natural 55% _

_Magical healing 65%_

_Magical Core 85%_

Hermione's body shook with anger. She gripped the parchment tightly in her hand. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had blocked her best friend's magic.

"What about me?" whispered Hermione.

Marvolo shook his head and said, "It's not safe for you at the moment to even be checked. You'll have to wait until the baby's born." Hermione only nodded. "Severus take Harry to his room. It will take awhile for his core to heal and become stable."

Severus bowed his head and magically lifted Harry and left the room. Hermione followed her father. She wasn't going to leave him. Bella narrowed her eyes and swept from the room after bowing to her master. Marvolo shook his head and he to left the room. It was just another thing to add to a list of Dumbledore's crimes.

* * *

Draco walked into Harry's room and found Hermione sitting next to Harry's bed. He kissed her forehead and drew up a chair with a wave of his wand. He joined his friend. He handed Hermione a tissue. She gave him quiet thank you in return.

"It's going to be all right. Mia." said Draco." Hermione only nodded. "How long has he been out?"

She looked at the clock and said, "Six hours."

"He should be waking up soon." said Draco.

"I'm already awake." whispered Harry.

"Harry!" said Hermione and gave him a tight hug.

"Where's the list?"

Hermione handed Harry the list of blocks. He grabbed his glasses but found they caused his vision to be blurry. He took them back off and smiled. He no longer needed his glasses. He turned to the paper and his anger rose with each block.

"He's a dead man." hissed Harry.

"I agree." said Draco and Hermione at once.

Harry and Hermione knew at that moment it was time to embrace the dark side of magic. Draco smirked at his two friends. He was glad they were finally seeing Dumbledore for what he was. A puppet master.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think of the new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Draco both stood in training room with Marvolo, Luicus and Severus. It was time for their training since the blocks had been removed from Harry. He needed to learn how to control them before he returned to Hogwarts.

Marvolo faced Harry and said, "All curses but the killing curse. You must learn to defend yourself through all forms of magic. Take out all your anger and throw it into your magic."

"Got it. Should I try silent and wandless magic?" said Harry.

Marvolo turned to Luicus and whispered in his ear. Luicus nodded and flicked his wand, and made moveable dummies that cast curses.

"Now, you're on a battle field Harry. What will you do? Nothing to defend yourself or everything possible to stay alive?"

"Everything to stay alive." said Harry.

"Very good. Now the dummies won't attack you. Yet. You must learn the basics. This is nothing but a motivation tool." Harry nodded. "Good," and Marvolo threw the first spell.

* * *

Bella and Hermione walked the large manor garden. The garden had a gray gravel path with many ranges of red, white, yellow, sliver and black rose bushes spread out. Ferns, white lilies, tiger lilies, yellow and white daisies and any imported plants. A human size maze. A pond with lily pads and water lilies. A gazebo with several benches.

"I love the garden." said Hermione and she picked her favorite rose; which was a black rose.

Bella smiled at her daughter. They had come to terms with each other. Hermione had yet to call her "mother," but she wasn't going to push her. She wanted Hermione to accept her as a mother and not just a death eater.

Bella picked a white rose and placed it in her messy black. She turned to Hermione. She took the black rose and placed it into Hermione's slick curls. She tucked a curl behind her ear. Mother and daughter continued their way down the gravel path to the gazebo.

"Harry's training?" said Hermione easing herself down on bench.

"Yes. Marvolo is brilliant in the art of combat." said Bella sitting down next to Hermione. "He's studied it for many years, and he taught his death eaters the basics for their survival."

Hermione could only nod. She could see the advantage of the art of combat. It would have a great advantage over the side of light. She knew that the side of light wouldn't stand a chance in the final battle.

Hermione looked out across the pond and saw a large meadow. She saw several wizards practicing the art of sword fighting and archery with a few elves. She realized that the war was far greater then she thought.

"This war isn't just against dark and light Hermione. It's means of survival. Our world has become common knowledge to the muggle world. We must eliminate those that want us dead. They feel threaten and fear what they don't understand."

Hermione sighed heavily in thought. She looked at her mother and her eyes widened. "Because too many muggleborns have came into the wizarding world. Over half of the students are muggleborn." Bella nodded with a smile. "But the killings?"

"It's to put fear into those that want to kill us. It's to let them know that we will not be threaten. It's also to get information from them. We need to know what's causing the problems. Too many squirbs have been born and it's ruining our family lines. Magic is dying out Hermione."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was almost too hard to believe that magic was dying out, but she could see that was possible. She wondered what caused squirbs.

"What has caused squirbs?" asked Hermione.

Bella sat in thought. "I really don't know dear. Maybe that's something that you should research." she said.

Hermione beamed and left the garden to get started on the research. Bella chuckled and shook her head. Hermione reminded her of Severus in the need to fix and research new things. She wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

Harry stood bent over his hands on his knees breathing heavily. He looked up and saw Draco smirked. Harry narrowed his eyes and threw a silent spell sending the blonde across the room causing him to hit the padded wall.

"That's enough Harry." said Severus.

Luicus chuckled and helped his son to his feet. He placed his hands on Draco's shoulders to stop him from swaying. He slowly let go of them and stepped back with a smirk.

"That will do for today." said Marvolo.

The boys nodded and tiredly left the training room. Severus chuckled slightly at them. They could hardly walk out the door.

"They have much to learn." said Marvolo and he gracefully swept from the room.

"I fear he is correct my friend." said Luicus and they left the room. The door magically sealing itself.

* * *

Draco leaned against the wall of the library watching Hermione flip through books. He had a crush on her since his third year. After she had punched him nearly breaking his nose. It was hard not to fall in love with Hermione Bella Snape. Granger at the time.

"You love her don't you." whispered Harry as he leaned against the wall.

Draco looked over at his one time enemy now friend. "It's hard not to love her."

"I know. It really is. I love her too." said Harry and walked over to his best friend and sat down at the table. "What are you working on?"

"I'm researching why and how we have squirbs." said Hermione just as Draco sat down with the couple.

"Do you mind if we help you?" asked Draco hoping for a yes.

"Of course not. I'd love the help." she said with a bright smile and the trio silently got to work each flipping through the books.

The only thing that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the mantle signing the time passing by for the three friends. Until Severus entered the room and informed them that it was time for supper. They nodded and followed the Potions Master to the dinning room.

After an uneasy dinner Hermione went back to the library where she was most comfortable even if it was surrounded by those she and Harry found as enemies. She was able to leave reality for awhile.

Severus stood in the shadow watching his daughter. It had became a habit over the years. He had known somewhere deep down that his daughter had been alive. It didn't truly surprise him that Dumbledore had taken his Hermione. He closed his and let the memory of her birth come to him.

Flashback:

Severus paced the hall his black robes blowing behind him with each step. He could hear the cries of pain from inside the bedroom. He knew that the birth of Hermione was going to be a hard one. He remembered that the healer told him it would dangerous for Bella to carry a child, but when she found out about the baby she wanted to take the chance. He loved Bella, but he had also wanted a child with the woman he loved. He wanted a family.

Severus stopped pacing when he heard footsteps and turned around to find Marvolo. Severus inclined his head respectable to the powerful wizard.

"How's Bella?" Marvolo asked the soon to be father. 

Severus looked at the closed oak bedroom door. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "I wish I knew."

Just then the sound of a baby's cry echoed throughout the room. Severus sighed heavily. The door opened revealing Narcissa. She smiled and stepped aside to allow the new father into the room. He swept over the threshold and into the room followed by Marvolo.

Bella looked down at the small bundle that was in her arms. The baby had curly black hair, light tone skin and blues eyes, (All babies eyes are blue first, then change) and chubby body.

"Severus we have a baby girl." said Bella. 

He looked down at his daughter and smiled. He carefully took her gently into arms. "She's beautiful dear. What do you want to name her?"

Bella said gently, "Hermione."

Severus held his daughter's tinny hand. "Hermione Bella Snape. It's perfect."

Marvolo smiled at the new family. He was happy for the couple. He knew that Severus would be a wonderful father. Despite his own upbringing. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Severus called his name.

"Marvolo meet Hermione." said Severus holding out his daughter for him to take. 

Marvolo carefully took the new born into his arms and smiled. "Oh my she is very powerful. Very powerful indeed."

"We'd be honored if you'd be Hermione's godfather." said Bella. 

"I'd be the one honored. I will be this young one's godfather. She will be my successor."

End of flashback

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione called his name. "What?"

"Asked if your were all right." said Hermione.

"Yes. I'm fine. I was lost in my thoughts. It's late you better head to bed young lady." he told her after he looked at the clock. It read 12:30 am.

"Yes sir." Hermione closed her book rose from the couch and swept passed Severus. She turned around and said, "Good night," and walked down the hall to her room.

"Goodnight my baby girl." whispered Severus and retired for the night.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think.

Should their be a love triangle between Harry, Hermione and Draco. Yes or No.


	5. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
